


Kun Amata sir Kovaonnista suuteli - Eli joulupantomiimi tylypahkalaisittain

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Hurmaava Psykopaatti ja Pimeyden Viettelemä Pelastaja [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Getting Together, Hogwarts style, M/M, Tom Riddle/others is only implied or unrequited, christmas pantomime
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Joulunäytelmä herättää monenlaisia tunteita ja ajatuksia





	Kun Amata sir Kovaonnista suuteli - Eli joulupantomiimi tylypahkalaisittain

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoittaja: puutarhatonttu Koiranruusu alias Jisra Lumina
> 
> Beta: tonttutyttö Fire
> 
> Ikäraja: K-13
> 
> Paritus: Harry/Tom, viittauksia muihin lähinnä kuitenkin yksipuolisiin ihastuksiin
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 023. Rakastavaiset, Jouluhaaste V, Slash10 2.0 ja OTP10
> 
> K/H: Samaan Minervan valinta — AU:n kuuluva kuin aiemmatkin, inspiraatio tuli Siuntio Silosäkeen tarinoista, joissa Albus kertoo Oivan onnen alkulähde tarinan huomautuksissa joulunäytelmästä Tylypahkassa. Muutin toki tapahtumia, koska halusin hieman söpöstelyäkin mukaan, eikä alkuperäinen antanut siihen niin hyviä mahdollisuuksia.
> 
> Niin ja niille, jotka eivät Siuntio Silosäkeen Tarinoita ole lukeneet, tiedoksi, että V.N.O. on Velhojen näyttämötaiteen opistosta käytetty lyhenne. (SST s.32 alaviite)
> 
> Lisäksi haluan huomauttaa, että professorit Tylypahkassa eivät varmasti yleisesti ottaen 40-luvulla olleet niin epämuodollisia kuin professori Bisse tekstissäni on. Mutta ajattelin professorin piiloboheemina tyyppinä, joka on näytelmäproduktion myötä vapauttanut sen puolen itsestään ja on siten näytelmäryhmän kanssa rennompi kuin tavallisessa opettajan työssään.

 

 

 

**Kun Amata sir Kovaonnista suuteli**

_Eli joulupantomiimi tylypahkalaisittain_

 

 

Harry istui lavan edessä plari sylissään, hän oli saanut tehtäväkseen toimia joulunäytelmän kuiskaajana. Tom oli yhdessä päärooleista, vaikka hän olikin irvistänyt ajatukselle lastensadussa esiintymisestä. Harryn oli vaikea pitää silmiään muualla kuin Tomissa, tämä oli komea sir Kovaonnisen roolissa. Sen näyttivät huomanneen suurin osa Tylypahkaa, sillä Amataa näyttelevä Lyydia Summerwelth sai osakseen kateellisia katseita muilta oppilailta ja jopa professoreilta. Pojista puolestaan iso osa olisi halunnut olla Tomin paikalla kauniin Lyydian parina.

 

 

Harry silmissä oli jotain aivan muuta, niissä paloi murhanhimo joka ainoa kerta, kun Lyydia suuteli Tomia näytelmän loppuhuipennuksessa. Hänen kätensä puristivat plaria rystyset valkoisina, jotta hän ei olisi tarttunut sauvaansa ja singonnut ensimmäistä mieleen tulevaa manausta, sillä jälleen kerran "Amata" kumartui suutelemaan polvistunutta "sir Kovaonnista". Harry ei tiennyt kuinka monta harjoituskertaa hänen itsehillintänsä kestäisi. Hän ei suostunut nimeämään tunnetta, joka sai hänet vihaamaan Lyydiaa. Harry käänsi katseensa vaivoin pois näyttämöltä ja tuijotti lähintä juhlapukuun puettua joulukuusta sitä näkemättä.

 

 

Professori Bissen aplodit kaikuivat suuressa salissa, jossa he olivat harjoittelemassa näytelmää. Paikalla oli myös professori Dumbledore, muodonmuutosten opettaja, joka oli taikonut lavasteet muuttumaan näytelmän kohtausten mukaan. Harry huomasi, kuinka palvovasti Althedaa näyttelevä Minerva McGarmiwa professoria vilkuili. Minervan kiinnostus oli pelkästään akateemista, siitä Harry oli varma, sillä rasittava rohkelikon valvojaoppilas oli viimeksi kuukausi sitten pyytänyt Tomia kanssaan Tylyahoon. Mielessään hänellä oli varmasti kuva romanttisesta kävelyretkestä keijuvalojen loisteessa idyllisellä kyläkadulla puuterilumen leijaillessa verkkaisesti taivaalta kuten niin monissa joulukorteissa.

 

 

Onneksi nämä olivat jo kenraaliharjoitukset, huomisen esityksen jälkeen tämä kidutus olisi viimein ohitse ja eikä hänen tarvitsisi jakaa Tomia kaiken maailman naikkosten kanssa. Harryn juoksutti sormiaan hiustensa lomassa nyt, kun kiroamista vaativa tilanne oli ohitse. Heillä ei ollut varaa herättää professori Dumbeloressa pienintäkään epäluuloa, ja muiden oppilaiden manaaminen olisi sama kuin todistaisi miehen heistä muodostamat negatiiviset mielikuvat oikeutetuiksi.

 

 

— Te kaikki olitte loistavia, tästä tulee menestys! Ja Albus, sinun apusi erikoistehosteiden luomisessa on korvaamatonta, vaihdot sujuivat saumattomasti ja täysin oikeissa kohdissa. Auringonlaskun värit olivat kyllä pikkuisen liian räikeät minun makuuni, mutta ne loivat loppukohtaukseen huikean tunnelman, joten uskon, että yleisö tulee rakastamaan sitä. T... köh.. siis herra Riddle sotisopasi on nappi valinta, mutta voisit ehkä hieman vielä muuttaa olemustasi pikkuisen rähjäisemmäksi, roolihahmosi on elämän kolhima ja sen kyllä pitäisi näkyä edes hieman ulospäin. Neiti Musta, siis sinä Lucretia Musta, sinun asusi on aivan liian uskallettu. Asha tekee kuolemaa, ei harjoita haureutta, joten olisitko ystävällinen ja pukeutuisit säädyllisemmin. Neiti Prinssi voi varmasti auttaa sinua valitsemaan jotain soveliaampaa puvustosta, Professori Bisse selitti suorastaan hengästyttävällä vauhdilla.

 

 

Harry virnisti, olisi ihme, jos Tom suostuisi esiintymään epäsiistinä koko koulun edessä, vaikka se kuuluisi kuinka tämän roolihahmoon. Tom oli ollut jo orpokodissa suorastaan neuroottisen tarkka siitä, että heidän molempien vaatteet ja olemus olivat siistit. Harry muisti elävästi sen kerran, kun uusia käytettyjä vaatteita saapui lasten kesken jaettavaksi. Tom oli livahtanut yöllä siihen varastoon, jossa vaatteita pidettiin ja valikoi niiden joukosta parhaimmat heille. Kun he seuraavana päivänä olivat vaatejonossa, Tom sujautti varaamansa vaatekerrat heidän kohdallaan työntekijän käsiin silmänkääntäjän näppäryydellä ja nainen uskoi valinneensa itse ne heille.

 

 

Tom tuli Harryn luo virnistäen, pelkkä nyökkäys riitti kertomaan Harrylle, mitä toinen ajatteli. Hän nappasi koululaukkunsa nopeasti lattialta, tunki käsikirjoituksen sen sisälle ja lähti kulkemaan kohti salin ovia Tomin vierellä. Harry oli varsin tietoinen kateellisista ja jopa vihamielisistä katseista, jotka seurasivat heidän kulkuaan. Hänen läheinen ystävyys koulun suosituimman pojan kanssa oli tehnyt hänestä monien silmissä ei-toivotun henkilön. Harry vähät välitti muista, hän ei olisi selvinnyt elämästä orpokodissa, jos hän murtuisi joukkopaineen edessä. Hänellä oli Tom, eikä kukaan koskaan voisi viedä hänen paikkaansa Tomin uskotuimpana ja lähimpänä henkilönä, ystävänä.

 

 

Ystävyys oli jotain sellaista, jota Harry olisi vaalinut kuin kalleinta aarrettaan, mutta hän halusi jotain enemmän. Hän halusi olla Tomille enemmän kuin ystävä. Harry muisti, kuinka he olivat lapsuudessaan hellinneet toisiaan, istuneet käsikkäin pitkiä aikoja, nukkuneet vieretysten ja jopa halanneet. Tylypahkassa heillä oli tietyt roolit, eikä heillä ollut omaa huonetta, jossa he olisivat voineet olla kuten halusivat. Hellyyden osoitukset olivat jääneet lapsuuteen, kadonneet heidän elämästään ja Harry suri niiden menetystä. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan riittävän rohkea selvittääkseen olisiko Tom kiinnostunut hänestä samalla tavalla, ja vaarantaen siten heidän ystävyytensä.

 

 

Harryn amortentia tuoksui Tomilta. Se oli tuoksu, jonka tunsi ennen ukkosmyrskyä ilmassa, täynnä uhkaa ja uskomatonta voimaa, yhdessä verbenan ja bergamotin kanssa se tuuditti valheelliseen turvallisuuden tunteeseen. Tom vilkaisi Harryyn kulmakarva kohollaan kysyvästi ja sai hänet punastumaan tyttömäisten ajatustensa takia, vaikka Tom ei ollut niistä tietoinen. He olivat molemmat tutustuneet okklumeukseen ja lukilitikseen, vaikka he eivät olleet vielä saavuttaneet niissä merkittäviä tuloksia, heidän välillään oli sanaton sopimus toistensa yksityisyyden loukkaamattomuudesta. Heillä ei ollut varsinaisia salaisuuksia toisiltaan, joten ei ollut mitään syytä kummallakaan sopimusta rikkoa.

 

 

He eivät puhuneet ennen kuin he olivat omassa makuusalissa, suojataikojen sinetöimien vuodeverhojen sisällä, Tomin sängyllä. Siellä he saattoivat olla vapaammin omia itseään. Tomin ei tarvinnut tehdä vaikutusta kehenkään tai varoa sanojaan, kuten orpokodin mainitsemista. He saattoivat suunnitella sitä, kuinka he käyttäisivät joululoman linnan ja kiellettyjen kirjojen osaston tutkimiseen. Suojataikojen sisällä he eivät olleet Luihuisen perillinen, tuvan kiistaton johtaja ja tämän oikea käsi,käärmesuu, tuvan hierarkiassa toinen. Kahdestaan he olivat kaksi pian 16-vuotiasta poikaa, jotka olivat kasvaneet yhdessä ja tasa-arvoisia keskenään.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Seuraava päivä tuntui kihisevän odotusta jopa aina niin tyynien luihuisten tuvassa, käytävillä kuumeinen jännitys suorastaan hyökyi vasten kasvoja. Rohkelikot olivat tavallistakin riehakkaampia ja äänekkäämpiä, vaikka Harry oli kuvitellut sen olevan mahdotonta. Puuskupuh -tytöt kihersivät punaposkisissa ryhmissä ja pojat vilkuilivat näitä vähemmän vaivihkaisesti. Korpinkynnet kävivät väittelyä siitä, että täyttikö Oivan onnen alkulähde perinteisen joulupantomiimin vaatimukset. Harry olisi valehdellut, jos hän olisi väittänyt, ettei illan odotus vaikuttanut häneen. Muurahaisarmeija, joka hänen vatsaansa oli eksynyt, ennakoi jotain yllättävää.

 

 

Harry istui Tomin vieressä lounaalla, kun ensimmäisen vuoden puuskupuh -tyttö toi hänelle pergamenttikäärön professori Bisseltä. Hän ei pystynyt syömään kalkkunavoileipäänsä loppuun vaan nousi saman tien ylös pöydästä. Harry pudisti päätään vastaukseksi Tomin äänettömään kysymykseen, ei, hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan viestin sisällöstä _._ Hän kiirehti lähimpään vessaan ja sulkeutui vessakoppiin, jossa hän avasi käärön lukeakseen. Se oli pelkkä kutsu professori Bissen toimistoon, joka sijaitsi kasvihuone numero kakkosen takana, mahdollisimman pian. 'Mitä nyt?' kysymys toistui Harryn mielessä hänen kävellessä kohti professorin toimistoa.

 

 

Kaikki pelot hänen ja Tomin suunnitelmien paljastumisesta katosivat, mutta tilalle tuli suorastaan lamaannuttava kauhu, jonka Harry onnistui naamioimaan lieväksi hämmennykseksi. Lyydia Summerwelth oli joutunut kummallisen onnettomuuden uhriksi juuri tänä aamuna, eikä koulun lääkintänoita matami Femur uskonut löytävänsä vastakirousta kovin pian. Eikä ollut mitään takeita siitä, että vastakirouksen löytyminen takaisi neiti Summerwelthin täydellistä toipumista muutamaan päivään. Harry oli ainoa, joka osasi kaikkien roolien vuorosanat riittävän hyvin voidakseen näytellä Amatan -roolin illalla. Tämä oli siis professori Bissen näkemys, Harry ei jakanut kyseistä mielipidettä.

 

 

— Anteeksi professori, mutta teidän ideassanne on yksi iso epäkohta, Amata on naiselle tarkoitettu rooli ja minä olen aivan varma siitä, että sukupuoleni ei ole muuttunut missään vaiheessa miehestä naiseksi. Eikä ole lainkaan soveliasta miehelle tai edes pojalle pukeutua naisten vaatteisiin saati, sitten suudella toista miestä yleisön edessä, sehän on suorastaan laitonta ainakin jästimaailmassa.

 

 

— No, mutta herra Potter, näyttämötaidehan on vapaa moisista rajoitteista. Sitä paitsi joulupantomiimien perinteeseen kuuluu sukupuoliroolien sekoittaminen, nainen miehen roolissa ja päinvastoin. Ilman sinua, me joudumme perumaan näytelmän kokonaan ja voitko kuvitella sitä pettymyksen määrää silloin. Sinä olet sopivan sirorakenteinen, joten sinusta saa uskottavasti Amatan. Joudut ehkä puhumaan vuorosanasi ylärekisterissä, mutta se tuskin tulee tuottamaan kaltaisellesi lahjakkaalle nuorelle miehelle ongelmia. Minä pyydän, rukoilen sinua ottamaan Amatan -roolin, professori Bisse suostutteli ja aneli väräjävällä äänellä.

 

 

— Jos, ja vain jos, minä suostun pelastamaan teidän näytelmänne professori, niin asiasta ei ilmoiteta kenellekään etukäteen, minun nimeäni ei mainita esittelyissä, siitä ei tehdä suurta numeroa ja lisäksi minä saan palkkioksi ylimääräistä meriittiä yrttitiedon numerooni. Sama koskee myös Tom Riddlen arvosanaa, hän myös ansaitsee tästä muutoksesta lisäpisteitä, koska hän joutuu naisen sijaan suutelemaan miestä ja voitte kuvitella varmasti millaisia ongelmia siitä voi syntyä. Hänhän saattaa kieltäytyä näyttelemästä kokonaan ja se vasta menetys olisi, hän on varmasti yksi näytelmän suurimmista vetonauloista. Te voitte aivan hyvin kuitata lisäpisteet jonain vapaaehtoisena projektina, jotka olemme tehneet omalla ajallamme, eikä kukaan saa koskaan tietää, ettei sellaista projektia ole ollutkaan. Jos pistelisäys on merkitsevä, niin me voimme jopa kehua teitä kontakteillemme V.N.O:ssa, Harry esitti vaatimuksensa niin miellyttävällä äänellä, että oli vaikea uskoa hänen vaatineen mitään vain ehdottaneen asioita.

 

 

Harry ei aikonut suostua helpolla ehdotukseen, vaikka olikin haaveillut Tomin suutelemisesta. Kyseessä oli kuitenkin hänen miehisen egonsa kannalta paljon monimutkaisempi asia. Hän ei halunnut menettää asemaansa tupansa johdossa, mihin naisen hepenissä lavalla heiluminen saattaisi johtaa. Jos hän pystyisi sanelemaan ehdot suostumiselleen, niin hän varmistaisi sillä selustansa luihuisessa. Hän tiesi, että Tomin vetäminen mukaan neuvotteluihin, oli oikea ratkaisu, sillä siinä kohtaa professori oli muuttunut suorastaan sairaalloisen kalpeaksi. Jos Harry olisi ollut yhtään vähemmän luihuinen sydämeltään, niin hän olisi virnistänyt.

 

 

— Sinun esittämäsi toiveet ovat hieman epäeettisiä, Har- siis herra Potter. Siis tuo pisteiden lisääminen arvosanaasi, kun tämä näytelmäprojekti ei ole millään tavalla sidoksissa yrttitietoon. Eihän niissä muissa ole mitään ongelmallista, professori Bisse aloitti, mutta nähdessään Harryn ilmeen kiristyvän mies jatkoi nopeasti.

 

 

— No, mutta kyllä me saamme sen onnistumaan ja te olette To- siis herra Riddlen kanssa minun lahjakkaimpia oppilaitani, että jo se oikeuttaa teidät parempiin arvosanoihin. Olen yrittänyt pitää teidän tuloksianne maltillisempina kuin ne ansaitsevat, ettei se herättäisi epätervettä kateutta tai tulisi mitään puheita opettajan lellikeistä. Jos olisit niin ystävällinen, että järjestäisit itsellesi aikaa noin tunnin ennen kuin muut näyttelijät saapuvat esitykseen, jotta voisimme käydä läpi sinun roolisi ja katsoa sopivat esiintymisvaatteet sinulle.

 

 

— Enköhän minä saa sen sovitettua aikatauluuni, vaikka minulla oli kyllä muita suunnitelmia tälle päivälle, professori, Harry sanoi kohteliaasti hymyn kera. Tom oli heistä se, joka oli kehittänyt professorien hurmaamisen lähes taidemuodoksi, mutta myös Harry oli äärimmäisen lahjakas tällä saralla.

 

 

— Onko sinulla todellakin kontakteja V.N.O:ssa, joille voisit minua suositella. Ei sillä, että minä mitenkään haluaisin tulla valituksi muuten kuin ansioitteni mukaan, mutta ihan vaan mielenkiinnosta kyselen.

 

 

— Luonnollisestikin mahdollinen valinta tapahtuu vain pätevyytenne takia, siitähän suosituksissamme olisi kysymys siitä, kuinka ansiokkaasti te tämän joulunäytelmän olette kasanneet ja ohjanneet. Lordi Malfoy on ollut aina varsin suopea aikansa suhteen, jos me olemme sitä tarvinneet. Samoin myös herrat Rosier ja Lestrange. Ja uskoisin, että mademoiselle Stella Moon kukoistaisi teidän ohjauksessanne, Harry lisäsi viimeisen lauseen kuin ajatuksissaan, vaikka se oli varsin tarkkaan harkittu houkutin. Hän nauroi mielessään, kun professorin silmiin nousi unelmoiva ja häikäistynyt katse.

 

 

Nuori näyttelijätärlupaus oli saanut velhomaailman polvilleen heti ensidebyytissään viime kevään kohunäytelmässä 'Lähdenymfi ja jumalten huvit'. Näyttelijättären menestykseen saattoi vaikuttaa se, että tämä oli suuren osan näytelmästä puolialaston, mutta kyllä naiselta löytyi ihan oikeitakin lahjoja näyttämötaiteeseen. Harry ei ollut erehtynyt olettaessaan, professorin olevan Stellan suuri ihailija. Stella oli entinen luihuinen, joka oli halunnut näyttelijäuransa alussa perehtyä jästien käytökseen. Koulussa Stella oli pistänyt merkille poikien lähes huomaamattomat lipsahdukset, jotka paljastivat heidän jästitaustansa. Näyttelijätär oli luvannut pitää suunsa kiinni huomiostaan, jos pojat auttaisivat jästirooleihin perehtymisessä. Ilmeisimmin jästejä esiintyi useissa velhojen näytelmissä, yleensä vain negatiivisissa rooleissa, mutta Stella halusi tehdä kaikki roolit täydellisesti.

 

 

— O- o- oikein hyvä, me tapaamme sitten illalla, Har- herra Potter. Olen varma, että tulet häikäisemään yleisön esitykselläsi.

 

 

Harry oli jo ovella, ennen kuin professori Bisse sai puhuttua loppuun. Hänen huikkaamansa "Näkemiin, professori." kaikui kuuroille korville, professori oli uppoutunut päiväuniinsa Stella Moonista.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Harry oli vältellyt Tomin uteluita koko päivän, hän oli kuitannut katoamisensa sillä, että professori Bisse oli pyytänyt häntä avuksi Lyydian sijaisen vuorosanojen harjoitteluun. Siitä hän oli saanut myös syyn siihen, miksi hänen pitäisi lähteä tuntia muita aiemmin käymään sama uudestaan läpi sijaisen kanssa oikeissa lavasteissa. Tom oli hieman yllättynyt, mutta antoi asian olla, koska halusi käyttää vapaapäivän muutoin kuin jonkun ärsyttävän kikattelijan seurassa. Olisi turhaa häiritä koko näyttelijäkaartia yhden sijaisen opettamisen takia. Oli vaikeaa valehdella Tomille, jolta hän ei normaalisti salaillut juuri mitään.

 

 

Hän lohduttautui sillä, että hän oli puhunut totta ainakin nimellisesti. Häntä tarvittiin sijaisen harjoittamiseen, hän vain jätti sanomatta olevansa se sijainen, joka harjoitusta kaipasi. Harry huokasi varmasti sadannen kerran professorin kanssa käydyn keskustelun jälkeen, jos hän oli rehellinen itselleen, niin hän tosi asiassa pelkäsi Tomin reaktiota. Näyttämöllä kaikki tulisi olemaan hyvin, Tomia ei moinen pikkuseikka hätkähdyttäisi tai saisi poikkeamaan käsikirjoituksesta. Harry pelkäsi sitä hetkeä, kun he olisivat kahdestaan. Jos sitä edes tulisi. Tom tietäisi varmasti heti, ettei Harrylla ollut mitään tämän suutelemista vastaan.

 

 

Hyvässä tapauksessa Tom antaisi asian olla, niin kuin sitä ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut. Pahimmassa tapauksessa tämä olisi heidän ystävyytensä loppu, sen mutkattoman yhdessäolon, joka teki elämisestä elämisen arvoisen. Harry ei ollut varma pystyisikö hän olemaan vain pelkästään Tomin näennäinen "ystävä", joka tarkoittaisi pelkästään liittolaista muiden liittolaisten joukossa. Liittolaisia oli suurin osa luihuisten tuvan hierarkian ylimmästä kerroksesta, jossa olivat tuvan vaikutusvaltaisimmat, vahvimmat, häikäilemättömimmät ja menestyneimmät oppilaat.

 

 

Ehkä Harry oli vain turhan melodramaattinen, luihuisethan ylpeilivät sillä, etteivät he antaneet tunteiden sotkea elämäänsä. He olivat aikaa sitten todenneet Tomin kanssa, että tunteille vallan antaminen oli heikkoutta, johon heillä ei ollut varaa sortua. Harry oli edelleen samaa mieltä, mutta millä hän saisi sydämensä uskomaan saman totuuden? Levottomat ajatukset seurasivat Harrya hänen kävellessään pystypäin kohti suurta salia pukuharjoituksiinsa. Hän soi vain pikaisen katseen ja virnistyksen poikkeuksellisen roisia mukaelmaa joululaulusta laulavalle haarniskalle salin ovien luona.

 

 

Vaalea, kultaisena hohtavia kiharoita, pursuava peruukki aseteltiin Harryn mustan hiuspehkon päälle asian mukaisin viilennysloitsuin varustettuna. Veden eri värisävyillä koreileva satiinipuku oli ainoa, joka sai katsojan näkemään kurveja siellä, missä niitä ei oikeasti Harryn pojan vartalossa ollut. Muutaman parranajoloitsun ja kevyen ehostuksen jälkeen peilistä Harrya katsoi takaisin viehättävä nuori noita, sen Harrykin oli valmis myöntämään kokemuksen surrealistisuudesta huolimatta. Professori Bisse - tai siis Herbert, kuten hän toivoi itseään kutsuttavan - ei puolestaan säästellyt ylisanojen käytössä, kun hän ihasteli “Amatan” kauneutta.

 

 

Harry ei ollut järin ihastunut oloonsa naisen vaatteissa, eikä ymmärtänyt ristiinpukeutumisen viehätystä. Jos kehut olisivat tulleet Tomilta, hän olisi saattanut tarkistaa mielipidettään, mutta epäili silti kokevansa aina olonsa vain vaivaantuneeksi mekoissa sun muissa. Lavalla Herbert vaihtoi roolista toiseen kokeneen näyttelijän luontevuudella, eikä Harrylla ollut ongelmia rooliinsa asettumisessa muutaman harjoituskerran jälkeen. Jos ei otettu lukuun sitä, että hän kompastui useammin kuin kerran pukunsa helmoihin, hän päätyikin kannattelemaan helmaa toisessa ja sauvaa toisessa kädessä kuin ylväin ylhäisöneito konsanaan.

 

 

Harryn ei onneksi tarvinnut suudella Herbertiä, joka totesi sen olevan 'opettaja-oppilas' — asetelman takia hieman kyseenalaista, vaikka kyseessä olikin vain näytelmän harjoitukset. Herbert oli läpi harjoitusten kutsunut Harrya Amataksi, jotta ei vahingossa tulisi kutsumaan häntä oikealla nimellä muiden näyttelijöiden ja oppilaiden saavuttua. Harry tiesi, että hänen osallisuutensa paljastuisi jossain vaiheessa, mutta hän halusi pitää asian salassa mahdollisimman pitkään. Anonymiteetti oli jostain syystä äärimmäisen vapauttavaa ja se helpotti Amatan rooliin heittäytymistä.

 

 

Tom ilmaantui paikalle jo valmiiksi sir Kovaonniseksi pukeutuneena tämän kypärää kainalossaan kantaen. Harry tunsi ensimmäisen kerran keijuparven pyristelevän vatsanpohjassaan, eikä se johtunut ramppikuumeesta vaan siitä ajatuksesta, että vain noin tunnin kuluttua hän saisi painaa huulensa Tomin huulille. Harry ei huomannut suorastaan puritaanisiin esiintymisvaatteisiin pukeutuneen Lucretian murhaavaa katsetta tai kateuden vihreää sävyä Minervan kasvoilla, kun Ashan ja Althedan näyttelijät totesivat Amatan -roolin menneen jälleen heiltä ohi. Jos Harry olisi huomannut katseet, hän olisi saattanut arvata, ketkä olivat Lyydian salaperäisen onnettomuuden takana.

 

 

Puvustajien hyöriessä viimeistelemässä kaikkien esiintymisasuja lavastajat varmistivat, että kaikki toimi esiintymislavalla erikoistehosteista rakenteisiin. Kaikeksi onneksi John Lupin oli sattunut paikalle Charlus Potterin sijaan, kun professori Silvanus Patapalo oli tuomassa lupaamaansa "matoa" kulisseihin, ja tunnisti ahmintaloitsuin suurennetun tuhkaluikuran. Charlus olisi antanut hyvänä vitsinä pitämänsä vaarallisen otuksen olla puisissa lavasteissa, mutta John oli heti huomannut vaaran, jonka "mato" aiheutti. Professori Patapalo myöntyi lopulta vaihtamaan tuhkaluikuran fletkumatoon, joka suurennusloitsun jälkeen oli turvallinen ja uskottava vaihtoehto aiemman madon tilalle.

 

 

Katastrofilta vältyttiin ja kaikki oli valmista suureen ensi-iltaan. Kulisseissa vallitsi jännittynyt hiljaisuus, kun professori Bisse asteli lavalle samettikaavussaan suorastaan pullistuen itsetyytyväisyydestä. Katsomosta kuuluvat aplodit ja naurahdukset saivat lavan takana odottavat kuumeisen innostuksen valtaan, esirippu nousi ja statistien joukko alkoi liikkua kohti auringon ensisäteitä odottavaa muuria. Päähenkilöistä ensimmäisenä lavalle nousi Asha, jonka sairaus oli painanut kumaraan. Ashan murheita jakamaan saapui Altheda ja tätä seurasi pian Amata, joka sai osakseen muutamia vislauksia yleisöstä.

 

 

Harry keskittyi rooliinsa ja Tomin läheisyyteen, kypärä esti häntä näkemästä tämän kasvoja, mutta tiesi, että hänen ystävänsä silmät tarkkailivat häntä tiiviisti. Tom ei pitänyt tietämättömyydestä, ja Harry saattoi aistia tämän kärsimättömyyden saada selville Amatan näyttelijän henkilöllisyyden. Sähköinen sävähdys kulki Harryn vartalon läpi hänen tarttuessaan Tomiin köynnösten kiskoessa noidat muuriin ilmestyneestä raosta sisälle puutarhaan, jossa Oivan onnen alkulähde sijaitsi. Muurin sulkeuduttua Asha ja Altheda moittivat kiukkuisina Amataa ritarin mukaan ottamisesta. Harrya huvitti huomata, kuinka aitoa kaksikon kiukku tällä kertaa oli verrattuna aikaisempiin näytelmän harjoituksiin.

 

 

Harrysta oli yhtä vaikeaa raivota ritarille tämän luovuttamisaikeista kuin Tomille oli näytellä moista nöyryyttä. Tuskin kukaan muu sitä huomasi, sillä siihen oli varsin hyvä syy, miksi luihuiset olivat yli edustettuina päärooleissa. Roolien ylläpitäminen oli tuvassa selviytymisen ja menestymisen elinehto. He kulkivat vehreissä puutarhalavasteissa kohti mäkeä, jonka päällä lähde heitä odotti. Ensimmäinen este, joka heitä kohtasi oli jättimäinen valkea mato. Harry oli varsin huojentunut siitä, että heidän edessään oli kookas fletkumato, sillä sen vaarattomuudesta huolimatta suuri koko teki siitä levottomuutta herättävän olennon.

 

 

— _Maksakaa minulle tuskanne todiste_ , mato sanoi Mulciberin äänellä.

 

 

Loitsujen sinkoaminen matoa kohti oli piristävää vaihtelua pelkkien vuorosanojen muistelun keskellä, Harry tunsi hetken olonsa kotoisaksi näyttämöllä. Ashan kyyneleiden jälkeen mato päästi heidät jatkamaan matkaansa edessään kohoavaa rinnettä ylöspäin. Seuraavana esteenä olivat maahan hakatut sanat. " _Maksakaa minulle vaivojenne tuotokset."_ Ritarin kolikon kadottua alkoi rankka marssi ylös mäkeä, jonka laki ei lähestynyt lainkaan heidän askeleistaan huolimatta. Vaatteiden ja peruukin viilennysloitsujen ansiosta ensimmäiset hikikarpalot, jotka maahan osuivat, olivat Althedan, kuten käsikirjoituksen mukaan kuuluikin.

 

 

Kirjoitus maassa katosi ja heidän matkansa alkoi viimein edistyä ylös rinnettä. Professori Dumbledoren erikoistehosteet olivat kieltämättä onnistuneet, Harry totesi mielessään vastentahtoisesti rinteen liikkeen muuttuessa luontevasti ja lähteen ilmestyessä näköpiiriin kaikessa loistossaan. Lähdettä ennen oli kuitenkin vielä yksi este, kirkkaana välkehtivä joki, jonka pohjalla olevassa kivessä olivat sanat: " _Maksakaa minulle menneisyytenne aarre."_

 

 

Harry oli purskahtaa nauruun ritarin yrittäessä kellua joen yli kilpensä päällä, tämä tulisi olemaan varmasti Tomin elämän ainoa kerta, kun poika alentuisi tekemään jotain näin älytöntä yleisön edessä. Poimittuaan ritarin Ashan ja Althedan avustuksella oli viimein Amatan vuoro keksiä keino esteestä selviämiseksi. Harry oikeasti poisti mielestään muiston, mutta ei onnellista vaan täysin mitättömän ja merkityksettömän muiston, siltä varalta, että joku sen sattuisi poimimaan ajatusseulaan. Hän ei luottanut lainkaan Dumbledoreen, joka kärkkyi tiedonmurusia heidän elämästään ja suunnitelmistaan Tomin kanssa.

 

 

Muiston osuessa veteen ilmestyi virtaan astinkivet ja seurue pääsi viimein yrttejä ja kukkia täynnä olevalle laelle aivan lähteen vierelle. Hehkuvan punaisena loistava ilta-aurinko loi tummia, pitkiä varjoja ja sai värit syvenemään kukissa, puissa ja koristeellisessa lähteessä, johon heistä jokainen halusi päästä kylpemään. Asha kuitenkin lyyhistyi maahan kuoleman tuskissa ennen kuin he ehtivät päättää, kuka heistä olisi se onnellinen kylpijä. Altheda ei aikaillut vaan teki ympärillä olevista yrteistä juoman, jolla hän Ashan paransi. Minervan otteista ei olisi uskonut, että Althedaa esittävä tyttö ei ollut koskaan loistanut liemitaidoillaan, niin varmasti tämä näytelmässä liemiainekset keräsi ja hienonsi.

 

 

Oli Amatan vuoro todeta, ettei hän enää tarvinnut sydänsurujensa parantamiseen lähdettä ja kunnian kylpemiseen sai kovaonninen ritari. Tom nousi lähteestä säteillen tyytyväisyyttä ja polvistui kosimaan Amataa vuolassanaisesti. Harryn ei tarvinnut tällä kertaa edes teeskennellä punastumista, puna nousi luonnostaan hänen poskilleen, sillä suudelmakohtaus seuraisi hänen myöntymistään. Hymyillen säteilevästi hän sanoi:

 

 

— Voi, hyvä ritari, koskaan en ole tavannut miestä, joka olisi yhtä jalo ja epäitsekäs kuin te. Teissä olen löytänyt arvoiseni miehen ja mieluusti annan käteni ja sydämeni teille.

 

 

Harry kumartui painamaan jännityksestä kuivat huulensa Tomin lähdevedestä vielä aavistuksen kosteille huulille. Huulien lämmin kosketus sai Harryn silmät painumaan kiinni, niinpä hän yllättyi Tomin syventäessä suudelmaa, mihin hän vastasi automaattisesti. Tomin kieli hyväili Harryn suun sisäpintaa kevyesti kuin tutkien, ja Harryn kieli siirtyi lähemmäksi sitä saaden sen kietoutumaan tanssiin kanssansa. Suudelma oli pidempi kuin käsikirjoituksessa annettiin ymmärtää, mutta se oli myös monin verroin parempi kuin Harry oli uskaltanut odottaa. He irtautuivat toisistaan aplodien ja vislausten saattelemana.

 

 

Tomin katse oli polttava tämän katsoessa Harrya silmiin, tämä oli selvästi ratkaissut Amatan henkilöllisyyttä koskevan arvoituksen ennen suudelmaa. Sillä tummuneissa silmissä oli myös voitonriemuinen tietävä katse, mutta Harryn yritys upota Tomin katseeseen katkesi Lucretian ja Minervan kiskoessa heidät yhdessä muiden näyttelijöiden kanssa loppukumarruksiin. Rehtori Armando Dippet yhdessä professori Galateia Ilomietteen kanssa jakoivat kaikille näyttelijöille kukkakimput yleisön suosionosoitusten jatkuessa.

 

 

Harry yritti rauhoittaa villisti pamppailevaa sydäntään ja puristi saamansa kimppua ehkä aavistuksen liian tiukasti. Tomin reaktio lavalla oli monin verroin parempi Harryn oletukseen nähden, mutta mikään ei ollut vielä varmaa, eikä hän halunnut odotustensa kasvan liikaa. Harry huomasi uteliaiden katseiden seuraavan häntä, kun he poistuivat lavalta kulissien suojaan. Heitä odotti pöytä, jolle oli katettu useita kannullisia hehkusimaa ja lautasia kukkuroillaan joulutorttuja, pikkuleipiä ja muuta naposteltavaa. Tom oli jo pöydän ääressä, tämän edessä oli kaksi herkuilla lastattua lautasta, jotka tämä kietoi kankaisiin servietteihin ja täytti asuunsa kuuluvan leilin hehkusimalla.

 

 

Tom halusi selvästi siirtää heidän keskustelunsa pois uteliaiden silmistä ja korvista. Professori Bissen ylenpalttisten kiitosten ja kehujen jälkeen Tom esitti pahoittelunsa siitä, että he joutuisivat Amatan kanssa poistumaan jo näin varhain lupaavista juhlista. Amata lupasi palauttaa esiintymisvaatteensa kotitonttujen puhdistettua ne. Kysyvät katseet olivat kiinnittyneet heihin molempiin, ei pelkästään Harryyn. Minervaa ja Lucretiaa lukuun ottamatta, moni epäili Tomia ja Amataa Lyydian onnettomuudesta. Harry oli kuullut kuiskauksissa kulkevissa juoruissa, että Tom oli halunnut salaisen tyttöystävänsä vastanäyttelijäkseen ja järjestänyt tämän kanssa onnettomuuden niin viime tipassa, että saivat roolin helposti tytölle, joka kanssa Tom oli harjoitellut aiemminkin.

 

 

Harry jaksoi ihmetellä tylypahkalaisten kykyä keksiä, mitä kummallisimpia tarinoita tapahtumien taustalle, vaikka oli varsin selvää, ketkä olivat tässä Lyydian tapauksessa syylliset. Tom oli jo kuitenkin salin ovella ja Harry kiirehti hänen peräänsä. Tänään he eivät suunnistaneet makuusaliin tai edes tuvan suuntaan, heidän askeleensa veivät heidät seitsemänteen kerrokseen tarvehuoneeseen. Tom piti hänelle ovea auki kuin hän olisi ollut nainen, jota tämän piti kohdella erityisen huomaavaisesti. Se tuntui suorastaan absurdilta, kun ajatteli heidän yhteistä historiaansa. He olivat puolustaneet toisiaan, mutta kumpikaan ei ollut erityisesti heikompi kuin toinen, heillä oli vain eri vahvuudet.

 

 

Tom oli kodikkaaksi olohuoneeksi muuttuneen huoneen keskellä, ruoka ja juomat olivat sohvapöydällä, joulukuusi koristeineen välkehti takan vieressä. Tom oli laskenut kypärän yhdelle tuoleista ja riisui parhaillaan rengashaarniskaa yltään, sen alla hänellä oli pelkkä paksu pellavapaita. Harry nielaisi kuuluvasti, kypärän alla Tomin aina niin siistit hiukset olivat muuttuneet sekaiseksi ja ylhäältä löysästi nyöritetty paita paljasti solisluut Harryn silmille. Tomin rento olemus oli harvinaista herkkua jopa Harrylle, joten nyt hän ahmi näkyä kuin nälkiintynyt mies joulupöydän antimia.

 

 

— Joko olet katsellut sen verran, että malttaisit riisua peruukkisi ja vaihtaa yllesi normaalimmat vaatteet, Harry? Tom kysyi ääni täynnä huvittuneisuutta. Harryn katse nousi salamana Tomin kasvoihin ja huojennus täytti hänen mielensä, kun niissä ei näkynyt merkkiäkään pilkasta tai epäluulosta.

 

 

— En ole varma, sinua näkee harvoin noin huolittelemattomana, joten en voi päästää tällaista tilaisuutta käyttämättä. Tosin olin jo ehtinyt unohtaa näiden vaatteiden vierauden ja epäkäytännöllisyyden, Harry vastasi kiusoitellen.

 

 

Hän keskittyi hetken kuvittelemaan tarkasti mukavimman vaatekertansa ja pieni poksahdus ilmoitti sen ilmaantuneen huoneeseen. Harry ei hukannut aikaa vaatteidensa vaihdossa, ainoaksi ongelmaksi muodostui puvun selkäpuolella olevan nyörityksen höllentäminen, johon hän joutui pyytämään apua Tomilta. Viimein he istuivat vieretysten sohvalla nautiskellen jouluherkuista, he joivat vuorotellen leilistä höyryävän kuumaa ja mausteista hehkusimaa. Harry alkoi tuntea olonsa jo kotoisaksi huoneessa, jännitys oli karissut Tomin käytöksen muuttumattomuudesta, jos ei huomioinut sitä oven avausta huoneeseen tullessa.

 

 

— Miksi et kertonut, että halusit ystävyydeltämme enemmän? Tomin hiljainen kysymys yllätti Harryn.

 

 

— Pelkäsin menettäväni tai muuttavani ystävyytemme kokonaan, enkä voinut ottaa sellaista riskiä. Me olemme olleet aina yhdessä, mitä minä olisin tehnyt, jos olisit ajanut minut pois läheltäsi? En osaa olla enää itsekseni, Harry tunnusti yhtä hiljaisella äänellä.

 

 

— Etkö sinä luota minuun? Minä olen yhtä tottunut sinun läheisyyteesi kuin sinä minun. Olisin yhtä vieraassa tilanteessa, joten olisin halunnut pitää sinut vierelläni, vaikka en olisi jakanut kiinnostustasi intiimimpään suhteeseen.

 

 

— Puoli koulua, jos ei enemmänkin, on valmis heittäytymään sinun jalkoihisi ja tekemään puolestasi mitä tahansa. Sinä et olisi jäänyt yksin. Kyllä minä sinuun luotan, mutta se ei tarkoita sitä, että me ajattelemme ja tunnemme kaikista asioista samoin. Matemaattisesti ajateltuna oli todella epätodennäköistä, että meillä olisi sama seksuaalinen suuntautuminen, joten epävarmuuteni oli varsin perusteltua.

 

 

— Hyvä on, myönnän, että teoriasi on oikea. Mutta mistä lähtien meidän kohdallamme ovat mitkään tilastolliset todennäköisyydet pitäneet paikkaansa. Me olemme molemmat orpoja, saman orpokodin ainoat taikavoimaiset, aloitamme Tylypahkan samaan aikaan, jossa meidät, mitä ilmeisimmin puoliveriset, lajitellaan puhdasverisyydestä tarkkana pidettyyn Luihuisen tupaan ja kaiken lisäksi olemme molemmat kärmessuita, kun edellinen kärmessuu on elänyt tuhat vuotta sitten. Meidän pitäisi melkein odottaa epätodennäköisyyttä todennäköisyyden sijaan, eikä antaa moisen rajoittaa itseämme...

 

 

— Asia tuli harvinaisen selväksi, teidän erityisyytenne. Puhumisen aika on ohi ja on sinun vuorosi suudella minua, Harry sanoi keskeyttäen Tomin puheen. Tom kääntyi virnistäen Harrya kohti ja ryhtyi täyttämään ystävänsä vaatimusta erityisen tarmokkaasti.

 

 

~*~ Hyvää joulua ~*~

 

 

 

**K/H2:** Isossa-Britanniassa sana pantomiimi kuitenkin tarkoittaa perinteistä näytelmää, johon liittyy tanssia, laulua ja humoristinen käsikirjoitus. Pantomiimikiertueet esiintyvät erityisesti joulunaikaan, mutta jotkut niistä kiertävät ympäri vuoden. Pantomiimin pohjana käytetään usein perinteistä lasten satua, Tuhkimon ollessa suosituin. Prinsessa Ruusunen, Jaakko ja Pavunvarsi ja Aladdin ovat kaikki suosittuja pantomiimisatuja. Pantomiimissa sekoitetaan usein sukupuoliroolit, ja erityisesti paha siskopuoli on lähes poikkeuksetta miehen esittämä rooli ja prinssinä nähdään nuori nainen. _lähde Wikipedia_

 


End file.
